Fire in a Bottle
by Chelsea Oz
Summary: Maria has a prophetic dream while on her honeymoon. Their homeland is in danger but the dream makes it clear that nobody is really safe from the Nazis. One shot.


The night had grown a bitter cold. I was shivering in bed even though I was still knotted up in Georg. His body heat, although a comfort, was not enough to spike my apparent dip in temperature. I was hoping he hadn't noticed my trembling; I'd hate to wake him.

A bolt of light flashed in my eyes. It was the kind of light that if it came to close would certainly leave you blinded for sometime. As I tried to rub my eyes back to normal, I heard a terrible noise. A long winded car horn blasted into the night and seemed to be coming right for us. That was enough to make me jolt out of bed and run to the window to see what in the world was going on. My jaw was almost on the floor when I saw German Nazi tanks one by one as if the Eiffel Tower had been spewing them out itself. If it wasn't for that tower I could have swore we were back home in Salzburg where we were pretty much expecting this. This was Paris; what did they want from France? I can understand why Austria was a threat but France?

"Georg, wake up!" I summon my husband. "Get up! We've got to get out of here!"

"Maria," he murmured. "Go back to bed."

"The Nazi's are coming! We have to leave now!"

"Honey, there's nothing you can do about it. They are going to come if they want to. Just surrender or get out of their way."

"Georg!" I was not only fearful but furious now. I pull the bedsheet off of his naked body and that's enough to startle him. "I can't believe this! If the Nazis let this whole world fall apart, you're just going to sit back and let them?"

Georg layed there on the bed and wouldn't respond to me. I know what I said must have cut into him because he looked up at me like he had been slapped across the face. I was waiting for him to say something but he wasn't going to. All the while the cries of "Heil Hitler," rang through our hotel window.

"Can we go home now?"

Before Georg had a chance to answer my question, something crashed through our window. It was a bottle with a burning cloth and...oh God! They were coming after us! I had become paralyzed by this revelation and I couldn't move let alone speak. I just stood there and screamed. Fear had overcome me and my knees buckled as the rest of my body collapsed to the floor. I was now face to face with the fire in the bottle and I could only stare in wonder at it. Then I heard a boom and then I...

I woke up. I looked at my sunlit room and breathed a sigh of relief. I was still wrapped up in Georg and he was still asleep. I leaped out of bed and looked out the perfectly in-tact hotel room window. The Eiffel Tower stood in it's usual brilliance with no trucks or tanks in sight. The only thing the tower promised of was a pleasant today. I was so grateful and felt so safe in this beautiful city again that I had begun to cry.

"Maria?" Georg called out for me.

"Yes," I turned to face him, wiping my eyes.

"Are you crying, honey?" He asked, worried. He had gotten out of bed to come over to me. The sight of him in only his underwear and getting out of bed will never get old to me, I don't think. I wrap my arms around him and he does the same with me. I don't think his hugs will ever get old with me either.

"Why are you crying?"

"I had a bad dream."

"About what?"

"The Nazis were in Paris."

He shot me a look of disbelief when I told him. A tear slipped out of my eye again and he brushed it away with his thumb. There must have been more to my dream than I thought. He acted as if he knew something like that would happen which made me frightened all over again. He knew it too because he took my face in his hands and gave my cheek a kiss.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me. I shivered as I realized how similar that question was to my own before the attack in my dream happened.

"Can we go home?" It felt just as strange to ask that in waking life.

"We can always go home."

"Let's go home."


End file.
